Dear Bro,
by Northern Ireland And Argentina
Summary: A collection of letters between Canada and America ranging from chibi to when letters aren't cool anymore. T for safety. We don't own the cover image. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Woo! First story. I do not own Hetalia.

* * *

Dear Alfie,

Well, I don't know if I should call you Alfie. I've never meet you yet. Papa says that someday, we'll be able to meet! Won't that be exciting? Oh wait, I should probably tell you my name first. It's Matthew, or Canada. You can call me Mattie if you want. I hope that I can call you Alfie. Papa also says we're brothers. Isn't that cool? I think so.

Papa France says that it might be a few more years before we can see each other. He says that he hopes your taste buds aren't completely ruined by then so you can eat some of his cooking. Is England's cooking really that bad? I think anything would be fine as long as I had enough maple syrup. I really like maple syrup. In case you don't know what it is, it's brown and sweet and sticky. It tastes really good on pancakes. Papa says if I don't stop eating so much of it, I'll have an adikteon-no, adictien-well, I can't spell it, but it starts with 'a'.

I'm not sure when this letter will get to you, but just in case: happy birthday, merry Christmas, happy new years, will you be my valentine?, and don't forget to wear green!

What's it like in England? Here it's nice, we have pretty gardens and busy markets. Sometimes Papa lets me go with him and then we cook together! It's a lot of fun, but I miss him when he's away for work. Being a country must be hard. You have to sit through boring meetings and be all responsible and stuff. One day, we'll have to do it too. It sounds boring, doesn't it?

Anyways, I have chores to do, because if I don't, Papa says Père Noël won't come and bring presents on Christmas!

Love, Mattie

* * *

Dear Mattie,

Sure, you can call me Alfie! And I'll call you Mattie. I think it's really cool that you're my little brother. I asked Daddy, and he said that you were younger than me. He also said some things about a 'bloody frog', but I'm not allowed to write them. Since you introduced yourself, I'm Alfred (or America).

It kinda sucks that we have to wait so long to meet. Daddy says that he doesn't want me to eat any of France's cooking, so that's a no-go. I've never had maple syrup, but I'll ask Dad to get some. It sounds good. Do you eat it with everything?

Here in England, it rains a lot and it's cold sometimes. Dad doesn't let me cook with him, usually he just ships food over. I think that being a country would be a little boring, but also exciting. You get to rule your own place and be a hero! I hope Santa comes to your house this year. He's gonna bring me something cool, 'cause I've been good.

I should probably stop writing now, I have lessons to do for Dad.

Love, Alfie

P.S. happy birthday, merry Christmas, happy new years, of course I'll be your Valentine, and I won't!

* * *

Aww :) I hope you guys found that cute. Maybe Argentina will write the next one. Maybe I won't let her because I'm a perfectionist who already has a plan for the next one. Maybe. - N. Ireland


	2. Chapter 2

Dear Alfie,

It's me again! Did you have a good Christmas? I did. Père Noël brought me a new storybook. It has Cinderella and other fairy tales in it. Papa reads them to me at bed time. Did you get what you wanted? I hope so. How're things over in England?

Things over here are kind of tense. Papa seems really unhappy for some reason. When I try to ask him about it, he ignores me or he says something he doesn't mean like 'I'm fine'. But I know he isn't. Sometimes I'll wake up in the middle of the night and he'll be downstairs staring at the fire... I don't know what to do Alfie! I want to say something to him, but I'm afraid he'll get mad at me and leave me...

Alfie, you'll never leave me alone, will you?

Love, Mattie

* * *

Dear Mattie,

Yes, I had a totally awesome Christmas! Your storybook sounds a little boring to me, but I guess it'd be better suited for you anyways. I got a toy soldier set from Dad! He said he hand painted them all just for me... They're really cool. Maybe when we finally meet we can play with them together! I don't know if you like to play soldier. Things here in England are great, but England had to leave again today. He told me to be a good boy and he'll be back in a couple weeks, but still... I'm worried. And lonely...

It sucks that your house is so tense. I don't know why it would be, but then again I don't know everything, if anything, about France's world affairs. Staring at the fire late at night is weird... How would that help anything? I wish I could be there so that I could be the HERO! What kind of hero leaves their damsel in distress hanging like that? I have to go now, Mary (our maid) says it's time to eat.

Love, Alfie

* * *

I'm back! Christmas break yo! So, in these letters, France is having an economical downswoop. I dunno if that's historically accurate, but pfft it's fanfiction! And, we see some typical America obliviousness here. He's thinking bro, not looking for answers in the fire. :p Review?


End file.
